Spiked Drinks
by Park Ninnie
Summary: The Slytherin Seeker, Nina Park, has fallen for the Slytherin Chaser, Adrian Pucey. The Seeker confesses her feelings for the Chaser after a few spiked drinks.


**Title : Spiked Drinks  
>Rating : K+<br>Pairing(s) : Adrian/Nina(OC), Marcus/Percy (one!sided), & Oliver/Percy (mentioned)  
>Warning(s) : None<br>Summary : The Slytherin Seeker, Nina Park, has fallen for the Slytherin Chaser, Adrian Pucey. The Seeker confesses her feelings for the Chaser after a few spiked drinks.  
>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. I only own the plot &amp; my OC(Nina Park), at least give me credit for that.<br>Author Notes : I love the Slytherin Quidditch team :) I was bitching when Terrence Higgs was kicked off the team to be replaced by Draco Malfoy (I have nothing against him). I mean the book version of the team too. I was like wtf when Miles turned out to be played by a girl. Well enough of my babbling...**

* * *

><p>Nina Park reached out a hand for the Snitch, both hands releasing the broom. She felt the cool metal sphere in her hands. She smiled briefly before the familiar sensation of falling overcame her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.<p>

Adrian Pucey watched as his teammate fell. Gripping his broom, he dove after the raven haired girl. They were five feet from the ground when the brunette tossed his broom aside, grabbing the girl and pulling her to his chest. The two could faintly hear the crowd gasp and some cries of shock. The two fell, the brunette breaking the fall. He felt pain but ignored it, checking to see if the raven haired girl was okay.

"Alright there Nina?" asked Adrian. She nodded as the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team and Madam Hooch rushed down. They surrounded the two, making sure the two were okay. They reassured the others that they were fine and made their way to the Slytherin locker room. Before Nina disappeared to the girls side she hugged Adrian. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem, we would be crushed if anything happened to our little sister." he replied. She nodded, face falling a little. She disappeared to the girls side.

Later that night Slytherin had a party in the common room. Some older students managed to smuggle in some Firewhiskey. They started to spike the juice. Adrian watched from across the room as Nina took a cup, not knowing about the spiked drinks. He pushed past the people to get to her. By the time the brunette had gotten there the raven haired girl had downed four cups. He reached for the fifth cup in her hands and set it on the table. He gently took her hand in his and dragged her up the stairs to Marcus and Terrence's room. He pushed the door open, surprised to see that the two weren't in their room. He guided the drunk girl to Marcus' bed and tucked her in before turning to leave. A hand on his sleeve stopped him from moving. He turned back to see brown eyes staring into his own dark eyes.

"Adrian..." she mumbled. The brunette sat on the edge of the bed and smiled softly.

"Want me to get Marcus or Terrence?" asked the brunette. She shook her head, surprising him. Every time she was in need of advice or anything Terrence and Marcus -Miles on rare occasions- were the ones she went to.

"Stay with me." she pleaded, her eyes making the brunette quickly make a decision to stay. He nodded and slipped under the covers next to her. He blushed when she hugged the brunette, burying her face in his chest while he awkwardly laid there. She said something but it came out muffled against his chest. He pulled back a little and looked down at the raven haired girl.

"Huh?" asked Adrian.

"I love you." she repeated, brown eyes closing in fear of rejection. The brunette smiled at the confession and pulled the small form in his arms. Brown eyes popped open and locked with dark ones. He smiled and leaned over to press a chaste kiss on her lips. Smiling, the two fell asleep.

"Damn Marcus! You just couldn't keep your hands off of Percy even after he said he was Oliver's guy could you?" sighed Terrence as he and Marcus walked into the room, oblivious to the two sleeping forms on Marcus' bed.

Marcus grunted and peeled off his school robes. "Sodding Wood." he mumbled. Terrence rolled his eyes and was rolling into his bed when snoring caught his attention. He sat up in his own bed and looked over at Marcus' bed, seeing the sleeping Seeker and Chaser.

"I guess you're sleeping in Miles' and Adrian's room." teased the blond. Marcus turned around and saw his teammates sleeping in his bed. He groaned and trotted out of the room, Terrence's laughter echoing down the hall.


End file.
